Make Up or Break Up?
Make Up or Break Up? is the 19th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on June 17, 2018. Summary Nicole experiences what it's like to be a full-time mom; Brie and Bryan relocate their lives to San Diego, and John pursues to salvage his relationship with Nicole. Recap This season of Total Bellas has devoted a lot of time to examining how Nikki Bella ended up compromising herself and her relationship by her innate desire to please everybody around her at her own expense. Now that she’s single, however, her only allegiance is to herself, and this week’s episode tackles the obvious question that stems from that: What does Nikki Bella want? Kids? A career? A new man? Or, is it all of the above? The notion of a working woman being able to “have it all” can sometimes veer into the realm of cliché (even for reality TV), but Nikki has thrown herself so ferociously into all of her post-breakup endeavors that she’s convinced herself she can juggle motherhood and business by sheer force of will. This places her in stark contrast to Brie Bella, who is starting to lose her grip on her personal and professional affairs while she focuses on being a full-time mom. Brie, as the resident realist of the twins, has bought into the notion that there’s little room for anything else in her life besides her daughter. Nikki, as the resident idealist, respects it, but she thinks, respectfully, that her sister might be wrong. So, when Brie leaves Birdie Joe with Nikki so she and Daniel Bryan can pack up their Phoenix home — their first extended stint apart from Birdie — Nikki decides to put her theory to the test. The Fearless One balances personal and business errands with Birdie’s feeding schedule and naptime and even crucially enlists the help of a nanny to help her get everything done — something she’s been trying to convince Brie to do for a long time. As JJ is quick to point out, Nikki is oversimplifying things just a bit. The family is on hand to help, and Nikki isn’t really playing mom long enough to get the full scope of curveballs and minor emergencies that come with a new baby. But Brie buys into Nikki’s enthusiasm nonetheless and agrees to the nanny idea (Bryan even admits it would make life easier for her career). The dry run is such a success that Nikki is more convinced than ever she could pull off the working mother balance. Of course, there’s one last bit of unfinished business. John Cena remains just out of view, only popping up to remind Nikki from afar that their relationship doesn’t have to be over via a vague “We’re working on it” talk show interview. In previous weeks (and seasons), Nikki would have seen that as a glimmer of hope that she could have the life she wanted with the man she loved. Now, however, she believes that life doesn’t necessarily have to be with Cena. All of which leads to a dinner where Cena asks Nikki to lay her cards on the table. Does she just want kids, or is she no longer in love with him? It’s the former. And, in a remarkable bit of role reversal, it’s Cena who makes the concession, agreeing to start a family with Nikki if it means getting to keep her in his life. In short, they’re back together, and in a week that is ostensibly about moving on, the Bellas end on starkly different notes. Brie and Bryan bid a healthy goodbye to their old house, opting to leave the memories behind to start a necessary new chapter for their family. Painful as it is, it’s the best thing for everybody. Nikki takes her first steps into a brave new world, then uses her newfound confidence to double back and take another swing at having it all. She gets what she wants — though, perhaps, not what she needs. Image gallery 001_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00109--3e72d1ae722d14266d382d716f5ae3ba.jpg 002_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00132--13754026ac26db4596110b7c37bc3586.jpg 003_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00146--c481ea5953769e43387322142eaadf7b.jpg 004_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00193--65dee73465ca7227c96c112b83c83f07.jpg 005_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00223--c9659fe1953d7a1da7821eff55692042.jpg 006_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00250--c7dde419c1c042f5d9ea13af3e6cb310.jpg 007_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00335--12552ffc5c0201ad4c5631323eca140d.jpg 008_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00383--710705fbc500b150954dfdfff75c748f.jpg 009_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00397--2ffa6ecd012c48cce0134dde64a03466.jpg 010_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00425--35c505570ea59fa2085f1d80d75960ae.jpg 011_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00461--8ff0719681e1274eb7ae2166f5b47e47.jpg 012_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00489--17038c58e34c059e50c1104e9dce5818.jpg 013_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00509--2440b4fd621492af0c5c3bc4f7bb0fdd.jpg 014_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00542--e11b42426cf803cb97e0502a82db1d71.jpg 015_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00563--b4e68c5d97dd690009567c2a1866fa6b.jpg 016_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00583--c09cf972c67a6ac5528d9a12b87cee0e.jpg 017_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00705--eb34e52ad745b99270ae3cdffe49303e.jpg 018_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00730--35bce74ba03dab0e37472a498b943dbe.jpg 019_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00738--42ef4570edaf27bd28374bc7385f15c1.jpg 020_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00747--299e2af38b6460fb440671e6f28c2f6c.jpg 021_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00836--87e13c7256512fb74cfa377a0bc5768f.jpg 022_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00837--f50f5e07931c1dcba35770da45242da5.jpg 023_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00940--229801da6e2bc1fe84006f894423e2ea.jpg 024_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00944--8e70bb342b25a6875cbf84f5928cd713.jpg 025_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00947--31aa18b6dc995dd70f03b4e7d7ab6405.jpg 026_tb305_fullshow_ipv.00959--942297878856aa211324fe8b20cebfbe.jpg 027_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01051--03542a8f2237cd83711064379548aff3.jpg 028_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01055--3b6d67a18a671e55996c7efc478b55cd.jpg 029_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01088--0aaf19cbd6f18e79d93ed80f726d1ee9.jpg 030_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01092--c83db650703f198007ee513728445aab.jpg 031_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01102--0bea44abd2defc31d3e160bb1b15f9e2.jpg 032_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01105--0ba5f659d4ec376ba4a47773107823bf.jpg 033_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01106--74e3ced4680ac6e468e0707dc284ed9c.jpg 034_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01131--8f995292f2f8301f042ea2318b09fe27.jpg 035_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01141--537954b58214561fd87b05a91e3d8b8a.jpg 036_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01146--d0f8da1c30458e8331435d8689ea5a61.jpg 037_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01171--ef0ddc79f6efafe7709295ad4a38e0dc.jpg 038_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01207--69f4d753574c097e2cc8e2096cd2d537.jpg 039_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01235--6eb9e6744c59acc2d0627c133570e845.jpg 040_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01271--3daa0069f499e70180127f7fc90eaf51.jpg 041_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01319--dc45c87ccf5a066e9de385266bd756c5.jpg 042_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01322--4121968f224cc5e48f918091693cbd98.jpg 043_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01365--3684a41bc39009e8ebec1b37b41dcedc.jpg 0044_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01389--8fe9679ed798b9be11bf1d19d47b1fc3.jpg 045_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01398--2c225bb6c057da2c1702d83172e36352.jpg 046_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01418--e49d7e2e2039007ba4190ba96ebce9b7.jpg 047_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01441--2c2a7ae4ad778d4410f6296f38006ec4.jpg 048_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01442--5251b9011ef4b4fb02539e97e318a982.jpg 049_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01511--6f3e26bc6f1a6958457ff51845be6d57.jpg 050_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01620--4bc93b7016030d807ff53b9e1db57eda.jpg 051_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01635--47d7bf5210861135cb354eccdd8d3aa1.jpg 052_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01683--398df3e2e4d94137571094424057743e.jpg 054_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01755--61f61ed2de754ccd73d3008c2748e380.jpg 055_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01760--d9d18a010f49a2c7e4651492625e02a5.jpg 053_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01699--b2a5d93336042d8895e8f8a2c4a64665.jpg 056_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01776--6c5877f8fe67c9adbbdb935415baadd6.jpg 057_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01796--5590d7fc08b7c7058dbcd9fa579a6742.jpg 058_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01826--f64781e12553341727128e63f4abbf99.jpg 059_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01845--ed84aefe9be700aa52e33697032c2d67.jpg 060_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01919--8ce6acf41d352d1f007c5b550d442037.jpg 061_tb305_fullshow_ipv.01930--1f35892ab5814c40ba8c70c4d48228e8.jpg 063_tb305_fullshow_ipv.02221--bddb7783009392b9b4132f3a50696f2e.jpg 064_tb305_fullshow_ipv.02225--0dccca9003d1e629603ee442ee0d1036.jpg 065_tb305_fullshow_ipv.02152--b906877326f301fdb438458728367945.jpg 066_tb305_fullshow_ipv.02503--d1f4aa5c4e7603b528827ebf67ce54a6.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Bellas episodes Category:Total Bellas (Season 3) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella